Bart x Milhouse
by FanFicWriterForever
Summary: Milhouse comes round to Bart's house. One thing leads to another as they become intimate. (Bart x Milhouse)


It was Bart's seventeenth birthday. He had decided a few weeks earlier that he wanted a sleepover with some of his friends. Sadly many of them had declined apart from one, Milhouse. He had been Bart's best friend for many years now. He had been waiting on the stairs for him to come round for a few minutes. Impatience started to fill him up. He started to wonder if it was all a ruse. Maybe Milhouse wasn't coming after all. He sighed to himself and looked at the bottom step. But then a knock on the door came. He ran to the door and opened it, he was there. He gave a smile to his best friend.

"You came!" Bart said with a surprising tone.

"Of course I came!" Milhouse said whilst smiling at his friend. "Why wouldn't I come?"

"No reason." Bart said.

He waved to the inside of his home edging him to come inside. Milhouse did so and looked inside 753 Evergreen Terrace. It hadn't changed much over the years, apart from different photos and some new antiques and pets. The two walked upstairs to his bedroom. It was 7:00pm, Milhouse came early but Bart didn't care as long as he was here. They both entered Bart's bedroom. His bed was in the middle of the room and faced straight towards his desk and TV which blocked his mirror. On the right side of that was his wardrobe. Milhouse took out his suitcase and threw it right on top of the bed. He sat next to the trunk and smiled at Bart.

"What kind of stuff do you wanna do?" Milhouse asked.

Bart smiled at the blue haired teen and pulled out some video games from the draw of his desk.

It was 9:00 pm. They had been playing games for 2 hours straight. Bart placed down the controller and looked at Milhouse as he continued to play one of the video games.

"Why did ya stop?" Milhouse asked him curiously.

"Mom said we had to go to sleep at nine." He said with annoyance in his voice.

Bart stood up and took off his normal clothes. He was shirtless, Milhouse gazed at Bart's body and his 6 pack. As Bart looked through the bed side drawer for some pajamas to wear Milhouse kept on staring at Bart's ass as he was bent right over for all the world to see.

"Damn no pajamas..." He said.

Bart pulled off his pants and threw them right at Milhouse's face. His glasses slide all the way down to the end of his nose. He pushed it back up to see the sight of Bart in his lime green, tight, boxer shorts. Milhouse stood up and turned off Bart's TV. He took off his own shirt and continued for his eyes to dart from the wall and back to Bart. He felt as his erection push his boxers. He hoped Bart wouldn't see the bulge. He slowly took off his blue pants and let them drop right on the floor. He laid down on his sleeping bag and watched as Bart sat on his bed. The yellow spiked hair teenager looked at his guest with a smile. Milhouse looked right up to the ceiling.

"Milhouse..." Bart said slowly as he noticed the bulge. "Nice erection..."

Milhouse's eyes widened and he put his hands over the crotch so Bart couldn't see.

"Nice hiding buddy..." He said whilst laughing at his embarrassed friend.

Bart took hold of Milhouse's hand and pulled him onto the bed with him. He held onto him tight. Their noses touched and they both looked straight into each others eyes. Milhouse gave a passionate smile him as he moves forward towards Bart and kissed him straight on the lips. He moved his hands from Bart's back and all the way down to the cotton of Bart's boxers. Bart gave a little movement of shock on this action. But after the initial shock wore off Bart just smiled at him and continued to snog him. After a few minutes of snogging, the pairs boners both touched and they rubbed them each together. Bart pushed Milhouse so he laid on the bed, He then got on top of him by kneeling over the top. He gave another smile to Milhouse, but this time it was intimate. He moved his head in front of Milhouse's crotch he then slowly unpeeled Milhouse's underwear revealing more of his skin one bit at a time. He stopped at a certain point when he saw a part of Milehouse's blue pubic hair. He looked back up at Milhouse with a smirk. He then continued to pull it off, this time faster. Milhouse's fully erect 6.7 Inch cock was right in front of Bart's face.

"What are you going to do?" Milhouse asked making a few gaps in the sentence.

Bart gave him an intimate smirk and then looked back to Milehouse's cock. He open his mouth wide and slowly pushed the cock inside his mouth. After a few seconds he stopped. He continued to do so, this time without sucking. He placed his hands on the bed sheets and grabbed hold of them just like Milhouse. The blue haired one, squirmed and jerked around, the pleasure was too much as he felt the cum building up inside him. Milhouse was slightly raised from the bed but Bart continued to blow, no matter what. Milhouse gave out small words as he tried to make a warning.

"I...i'm...cummm..." Milhouse said, stuttering.

Bart's eyes looked up to Milhouse but he still cummed straight into Bart's mouth. Bart pulled away with cum dripping out of his mouth and running down his chin. He gasped for air and looked at Milhouse. He walked over to the draw and pulled out a packet of tissues, he kept in case he needed them. He took one and wiped away the cum on the tissue and then threw it in his bin. He turned back to Milhouse and then pulled off his own Boxers.

"Your cock was good." Bart said "But mine is better."

His 7 Inch cock, erected and pointing straight at Milhouse. Milhouse stood up and walked towards Bart, the two kissed as their dicks grinded together. Their tongues met and touched as the two's eyes were shut tight. Bart pulled away and looked at Milhouse. He walked towards the bed and laid, straight on it. Milhouse walked behind him. He got on the bed too and looked up to the ceiling. He slowly pushed his anus onto the dick. As he felt it enter inside him he gave groans of agony and pleasure. Bart smiled and grabbed hold onto Milhouse's legs and pushed him down, whilst Milhouse pulled himself up. The two continued this motion until Bart cummed right into Milhouse. Milhouse pulled himself up and let the cum flow out and down his leg.

"Gonna have to clean you up..." Bart winked at his blue haired friend.

Bart got up from his position and stuck out his tongue. He slowly placed it in Milhouse's buttcrack and licked it up and down. Milhouse gave several noises of pleasure as Bart continued to do so. After Bart stopped the two laid on the bed together, whilst hugging. The two both smiled at one another as they both fell asleep on the bed.


End file.
